A. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related generally to liquid cooling systems for cooling heat-generating components of a computer, server or other data processing devices and systems.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic systems, such as, for example, computer systems include several integrated circuit (IC) devices that generate heat during operation. For effective operation of the computer system, the temperature of the IC devices has to be maintained within acceptable limits. While the problem of heat removal from IC devices is an old one, this problem has increased in recent years due to greater numbers of transistors that are packed into a single IC device while reducing the physical size of the device. Increasing the number of transistors compacted into a smaller area results in a greater concentration of heat that must be removed from that smaller area. Bundling multiple computer systems together, such as, for example, in a server, further aggravates the heat removal problem by increasing the amount of heat that has to be removed from a relatively small area.
One known component of a computer system which includes IC devices is an in-line memory module. These modules come in various configurations, such as single in-line memory modules (SIMMs) or dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), such as synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) DIMMs or double data rate (DDR) SDRAM DIMMs. Through Silicon Via (TSV) memory modules, or multi-die dynamic memory (DRAM) packaged memory modules. In-line memory modules include a series of ICs mounted on a printed circuit board, connected to other electrical components. The printed circuit board usually plugs into another printed circuit board, such as a motherboard, and transmits data to a processor. DIMMs come in different heights. One of the standard heights of DIMMs is “Low Profile” (LP) which measures about 30 mm. Another standard height is “Very Low Profile” (VLP) which measures about 18.75 mm. Both the LP and the VLP DIMMs have the same width and pinout, allowing substitution of one with the other, overhead space permitting.
In contrast, there are no standards for the space surrounding DIMMs in a computer system. The space between one DIMM and another, the location of a DIMM, the latches to keep the DIMM secured, and the connector with which the DIMM plugs into the motherboard, all have variable dimensions, from computer system to computer system. Often DIMMs are located close to a processor which itself generates a significant amount of heat. If a DIMM becomes too warm, for example above a Tcase by a defined threshold, such as 85 degrees Celsius, data bits are at a higher risk of corruption. Such thresholds can vary according to the specific DIMM or other electronics part or module at issue.
Prior art cooling systems are predominantly air-cooling systems with fans. These systems require relatively large amounts of space and prevent compactness in overall device or system design. Disadvantageously, air-cooling systems generate a great deal of noise, are energy inefficient, and are susceptible to mechanical failures. In addition, the density of components in current systems obstructs the flow of air, reducing the heat-removing efficacy of such cooling systems.
The disclosed cooling systems and methods are directed to an energy efficient approach of cooling one or more servers located in an enclosed environment, such as a server room, and include fluid connectors for connecting and disconnecting fluid conduits of the cooling systems.